


Call Me

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: New friendships and maybe more.
Relationships: Kairi/Yuffie (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> "for kh_drabble", November 12, 2004.

Kairi dunked her hand into the cool, clear water she had crouched down beside. While this place lacked the rainbow waterfalls that her islands had, there was a certain something that pacified her. There were so many people, all so friendly. And there were so many things to do that she was sure she wouldn't get bored.

"Kairi!"

Kairi turned and smiled when she realized who was calling her. Ever since arriving, Sora's friend Yuffie kept coming to see her, dragging her along to experience everything Traverse Town had to offer.

There was a nice warm feeling in the pit of her stomach as she took Yuffie's hand and ran to keep up with Yuffie's fast stride. There weren't rainbow waterfalls, but there were new opportunities.


End file.
